


Purple Choker

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: the playlist we don't speak about [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chokers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: Noctis loved the colour purple on Nyx. It suited him.





	1. Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).



> Purple Choker will be coming out in four parts. Mostly short ones, about 300- words. The last entry might be longer. Who knows~
> 
> For dearly beloved ckyking, who's a brat of an older brother btw.

**Purple Prose: an elaborately written poem or paragraph in literature**

Nyx was someone who looked good in monochrome; someone who made monochrome _look_ good. It was the staple colour for many Lucians, but Nyx practically owned the colour scheme - blacks of different shades, greys of many hues, whites ranging from snowy to cream. Maybe it was because of his larger than life nature; broad shoulders, tall physique, a soldier's stature. Or maybe it was the way he accentuated the colours with his own; with his steel-grey eyes shining through or the way his hair shone soft grey when it caught the light. 

Though Noctis found the best kind of colour on Nyx, was purple. One of a vibrant and deep shade that clashed with his usual set of neutral tones. It swirled around him beautifully when he was in full combat uniform, a majestic touch to the details of the outfit. It whipped about him like a storm when he warped in and out of existence, an intimidating distraction as he fought in battles. It rose and fell with a simple swallow or gasp, tightened without consent as he breathed, clutched around his neck like second skin, a touch too soft to turn away from. 

Noctis loved the colour purple on Nyx. It suited him.

Especially as a choker.


	2. Purple Heart

**Purple Heart: a medal awarded to a US soldier wounded in battle**

Noctis only noticed how well purple suited Nyx when he was standing a step below his father, alongside the king's confidants. Select Kingsglaive members stood at attention by the base of the dais' steps, filling the floor of the audience chamber. At parade's rest, they looked upwards towards their king, who was sharing words of praise over their honourable deeds and sacrifices - not just for the kingdom and crown, but for the ones they loved and still love. It was a ceremony to commemorate their doings, to pin medals on their chest, signifying that their courage was not unnoticed.

He was only half listening to his dad's speech, taking the time to stare unabashedly at his favourite soldier. Nyx was at the front of the group in attendance, closer to where the other nobles stood. Nyx was the one many officials dubbed as 'hero' - both genuinely and mockingly - and was supposed to receive quite a number of medals today. He stood tall and proud - back straight with hands clasped behind his back, the picture of a perfect soldier. In his dress uniform, there weren't the added details like the purple sash and flared sleeve. A more formal design, with lesser flair.

_His combat uniform looks so much more elegant_ , Noctis thought.

Nyx caught Noctis' gaze, glancing at the Prince. He allowed a small smile to slip, acknowledging Noctis' stare. Noctis returned it with a quick wink. He could see Nyx pursing his lips to stifle a laugh.

Two officials stepped forward to his dad's right once he finished his speech; one held the array of medals to be given, and the other was tasked to hand them over to his dad. Drautos came forward next, moving to his dad's left as he cleared his throat.

"Nyx Ulric," he called out.

Nyx broke out of formation to climb the steps and meet with the king - albeit, his gait came with a slight limp. It was almost indiscernible to the unknowing eye, the way he walked uncomfortably up the stairs. Noctis stifled the smile about to cross his face. Last night's adventure in bed had been fun. Nyx in nothing else but the thin black choker around his neck, the smell of leather and sweat mixing together as Noctis kissed and shook and choked the living daylights out of his lover. The limp was the only tell to yesterday's tale. No other marks or bruising showed up where they shouldn't be; like his neck for instance. And while it was a good thing, it would have been fun to see them peeking out at least.

King Regis smiled at Nyx, in the fatherly and warm manner he's known for. There was a gleam of pride and knowing in his eyes.

"For your valour and devotion, Sir Ulric." Regis announced, the shine still in his eyes. "The Medal of Heart."

It was a small thing - this piece of decoration - but it weighed heavily with pride and honour within the Lucian armed forces. A black crest hanging from a short violet ribbon - the Medal of Heart, the material acknowledgement of achieving a noble and honest military life. He pinned it on Nyx's chest, to the left, where his heart was supposed to be.

And it was then when the realisation hit Noctis. When he caught the contrast and harmony of colours. The shade of purple that glowed brightly against than the blacks and greys of his uniform. The shade of purple that clashed with the tan and cream of Nyx's skin. The kind that resembled flair and power as Nyx moved in battle. The kind that reminded Noctis of how beautiful Nyx was and how much he loved the man.

A simple thing, an unnoticeable change, a strange moment; but only to the unknowing eye.

Noctis couldn't wait to put a purple choker around his lover's neck now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary: Decided to roll with the original draft. We'll see where it goes from there.


End file.
